


The Angry Truth

by Morgorith



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgorith/pseuds/Morgorith
Summary: Anders lied to him. He looked straight into his face...and lied to him.





	The Angry Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should have known that things were going to go down when Anders was so easy to seduce/romance that he might as well have been a hussy. This is my story to rectify the angry feelings about the beginning of the final climax, except that Hawke found out what Anders wanted those ingredients for. After all, a Mage Hawke should be able to recognize those ingredients too right?
> 
> Also, I don't own DA2, only my male Hawke.

He walked into the bedroom slowly, a small smile on his face as he saw his lover Farinn on the large red silk bed. Farinn was of peach skin, his eyes a calming shade of gray. His dark cherry wood hair was up swept. Farinn’s posture seemed tense upon the bed as he pet the large animal at his side. He frowned when he saw Duke, the large Mabari, lying on his side of the bed, leaving him no room. “Hey now, what did I say about sleeping on the bed?” The large hound growled viciously at him, snapping at him with massive teeth as Anders neared closer. “Hey! Duke! What’s this about?” Anders looked at Farinn but could not read his expression. “Duke, calm yourself.” Farinn’s voice held no emotion but Anders could detect a hint of something raw and wild underneath. Duke closed his jaw but didn’t stop growling at Anders. “Farinn? Love? What’s going on?” Farinn rose from the bed gracefully, his fists clenched at his sides. “I know what you’re planning Anders.” That one sentence sent a chill running through Anders’ veins. He inhaled sharply before trying to speak. “Then surely love, you can see what I’m trying to do. This is for the good of the mages and…” Farinn’s fist struck out at the wall, creating a massive dent and leaving his hand bloody and raw. 

“DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF THE MAGES ANDERS! THIS ISN’T ABOUT THEM RIGHT NOW IT’S ABOUT US!” Farinn’s voice rang throughout the room, full of outrage and violence. He paced around his room, seeming trapped and restless like a giant jungle cat. “I cannot believe you.” Farinn managed to get out around his clenched teeth. “You’ve used me Anders! Not only have you used me but you would use our love to set the chantry ablaze. To start a revolution. I cannot stand this insult.” Anders stepped towards Farinn only to have Duke snarl at him. Farinn looked at him through hurt gray eyes. “Can’t you see what I’m trying to do? I’m trying to free us all! Why can’t you understand?” Magic rolled off of Farinn in black angry waves. “IF YOU HAD BUT ASKED I WOULD HAVE GLADLY DONE IT! DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU WOULD HAVE HAD ME KILL THE GRAND CLERIC! I WOULD HAVE DONE IT! BUT YOU SHROUDED YOURSELF IN SHADOWS! YOU HID YOUR TRUE PURPOSE FROM ME! YOU CLAIM TO LOVE ME! HOW CAN THERE BE LOVE WITH NO TRUST? YOU WOULD HAVE USED MY LOVE TO KILL!” Tears were strolling down Farinn’s face at this point, the magic lashing out angrily and burning marks into his walls. All through it though the magic did not harm Duke or Anders. “HOW COULD I TELL YOU WHEN THIS IS HOW YOU REACT? THIS IS GREATER THAN YOU AND ME! THE MAGES MUST BE FREE!” Anders shouted at the crying Farinn. 

Duke snarled and leapt from the bed, standing in between his master and Anders. “LEAVE ANDERS! NOW! WE ARE OVER! LEAVE BEFORE I DECIDE TO LET DUKE HOLD YOU STILL WHILE I KILL YOU!” Farinn’s magic lashed out, thrusting Anders out of his room before the door closed in his face. Anders stood shocked as he starred at the door. He collected himself before walking out of the manor. 

Inside the room Farinn collapsed in front of the fireplace, magic still rolling off him in waves. Duke whimpered and shuffled closer to Farinn. He placed his hand on Duke, the magic dissipating for a short moment to allow the Mabari comfort. He stood before going to his closet and grabbing his Champion armor outfit along with a cloak. Dressing he patted duke on the head. “Stay here Duke.” The Mabari whimpered but listened to his master as he left the room. Farinn walked towards the entrance, running into Bodahn. “Where are you going serah?” Farinn looked at him as Bodahn spoke, the magic trying to escape his body. He pulled up the hood to hide his face. “Out. Keep track of everything.” Bodahn looked on worryingly as Farinn left the manor in the dead of night. 

Farinn traveled the mountainside, his staff cutting through darkspawn with ease, too much ease. He felt the earth shake and looked up. A smirk coming on his face as he saw an Ogre meandered up his path. The Ogre snarled and charged at him. Farinn roared back at it, jumping into the air to stab it with his staff while blinding it in the face with a fire spell. He fought for several minutes; his attacks were like a wolf with nothing left to live for. Eventually the Ogre fell down, his massive, hideous body not breathing. Farinn didn’t stop attacking though. He beat and tore into the Ogre like a being possessed. He was caked with blood from head to toe as he tore apart the dead corpse of the Ogre. His nails turned to claws in his anger, tearing flesh apart with his hands. His canines became fangs as they tore through his lip to keep in the despair. His magic slammed into trees, pulling them from their roots with its force. The magic tore at his skin making his flesh burn into black painful patches. Rain fell from the sky drenching him as he continued to tear into the Ogre. The rain swirled into his burnt skin, multiplying the pain, but Farinn was beyond caring. The wound in his heart far outweighed the wounds he carried on the outside. 

Footsteps could be heard but Farinn was too consumed by his despair. An armored foot stopped next to his form. “He isn’t worth your tears Hawke.” Farinn looked up through rain, tears, and blood to see Fenris, his Elvin companion. Farinn continued his crying, tearing into the corpse with Fenris watching over him, a silent guard.

~End~

Author's Note: I should also let you guys know, this scene was heavily influenced by that part in the beginning where we see a Mage Hawke split open an ogre. I was so disappointed that you couldn't actually do that in the game. Also, as always, thank you for reading. 

Have a good evening.

Morgorith


End file.
